Commoner Contacts
by raks0
Summary: You shouldn't get Haruhi angry because Harry doesn't know the meaning of self control- mild swearing


Disclaimer- I don't own either the world of ouran or harry potter

Haruhi was fuming. Sure she got annoyed and exasperated, especially with the host club, but, she was rarely ever angry. And rarely flaming livid. That woman had the gall to threaten her. Her! This wasn't some petty thing like a hefty debt or a secret auction of her personal possessions. This involved her education damn it. And she would not stand for it. That emotionally repressed, uptight, vindictive, spiteful old woman had told her she had to stay away from Tamaki-sempai. And to make sure there was enough distance she would be given the wonderful opportunity to study abroad in America. If she refused, her scholarship at Ouran would be terminated. Haruhi knew that the host club would do everything in their power to stop that, but even she was aware, that as resourceful as they were, they had to bow to certain people, and the Suoh grandmother was one of them. This time she would use her 'commoner' contacts. Well not really commoner if she wanted to be picky about it. But it was her contact, so it was common. And so, she rang the number hoping against hope that she wouldn't regret this.

XXXXX

Harry was happily minding his own business, ordering his newly acquired ministry drones to work for him. They were proving to be very useful despite how obnoxious they had been in the past; Harry supposed that defeating Voldemort helped them accept his dictatorship….or rather Hermione's overbearing will required them all to bend under _her_ dictatorship. Oh well, she was proving to be rather good at it, ruthlessly efficient in fact. In the last two years since Voldemort's defeat the ministry was running like a well-oiled, German made machine. Must have been those homework planners.

Voldemort's defeat had been sooner than anyone could have expected. The years after Dumbledore had died had been a whirlwind of Deatheaters, duels and deaths, where Harry, Hermione and Ron all found their favourite weapons; Harry was personally inclined towards C4, claiming destruction of evidence. Hermione was of the opinion he was just liked blowing things up. She may have been onto something there, there had been a distinct lack of explosives in Harry's life recently and he had started to get restless; enough to take up the twins' challenge of breaking the lock on Ginny's diary. In all fairness he did manage to break the lock but he also burned the diary, his arm and half the orchard. And then Ginny broke a very important part of _his _anatomy when she found out what he had done. He dreaded to think what would have happened if he had actually succeeded; she was one of the few that managed to scare the bejesus out of him and not even Voldemort was one of them.

But in all seriousness Harry was getting bored, which was, in actuality, quite a novel, if unwelcome, experience. He supposed he should get a job, a real one, without the organisational genius of Hermione to help him out. When Voldemort had fallen he had been voted in as minister of magic due to his overwhelming popularity, he had then promptly shoved all responsibility onto Hermione, tempting her with a fat pay-check and the opportunity to go wild with house elf rights; one of his better ideas if he didn't say so himself. Similarly he let the goblins handle his business affairs, they were cutthroat business men and it was better to have them working for you than against you.

Glancing up he noticed Hermione's hair getting steadily frizzier as she ordered a particularly incompetent ministry underling around…ahhh a holiday would be nice. But where to go first, maybe he could ask Hermione, she seemed to have been pretty well travelled. Whump. Whump. Whump. Hermione was currently hitting her head, repeatedly, against the wall. It seemed Hermione was the one who needed a holiday maybe he should take her along. Whump. Whump. Crack! As Hermione was taken to St Mungo's for concussion due to overwork and stress Harry thought that maybe he should just close his eyes and point to a map, hopefully he would find somewhere that hadn't banned him for his liberal use of explosives .

Harry was just about to roll out a world map when his cell phone began to ring; this was unusual because of two reasons. One, only about five people he knew, knew how to use a telephone (one of them was currently in St. Mungo's); and two, they rarely called him on it because it was notoriously unreliable due to magical interference.

"Hello?"

"Harry? I need a favour."

Harry grinned; at least he wasn't bored anymore.

XXXXXXX

It had been three days since Haruhi had called Harry, and temporarily bowing to the Suoh grandmother's wishes, it had been three days since she had gone to the host club. She was tempted to keep up the pretence for longer than necessary, her days were much quieter, she had more time to study; but before she could truly formulate this thought, the twins were either side of her, had seized her arms and dragged her off to music room.

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru, let go! Hey I said let go!"

"Haruhi, what did you do?"

Haruhi was finally able to get her bearings and look around her. There were no customers today, only the host club members standing around her with looks of blatant curiosity and awe.

"Oh? What do you mean Kyouya-sempai?"

"Haruhi, how did you do it?" This time it was Tamaki, practically crushing Haruhi as he spun her round and round, "Grandmother let me speak to mother again, she even let see her whenever I want! But," and here Tamaki pulled away slightly so he could look Haruhi in the eye, "she said to tell you, and I quote, 'I am terribly sorry for what I did, I realise I greatly underestimated you and have deeply offended you. I am sorry, please stop.' What did you do Haruhi?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "I wonder, I did tell him not to go overboard. But I would have thought Kyouya sempai would have found out what I did"

With narrowed eyes he replied, "I have found out what you have done but not how. All I know is that the Suoh Company is practically on the brink of collapse, when it was perfectly fine three days ago."

Frowning she replied, "I asked Harry-san to help me deal with the Suoh Grandmother what she did to Tamaki-sempai's mother affected his sensibilities, so maybe he was a little too harsh on her. If you will excuse me for a moment I should probably call him before he completely ruins Tamaki-sempai's family."

And pulling out her mobile phone she hoped she wasn't too late, as much as Tamaki claimed to love all things common, she didn't think he would appreciate actually being a commoner, "Harry? It's me….Yes….Thank you…Yes….Thank you…No…If you wouldn't mind please hand complete control over to her son….no, Tamaki isn't that mature yet, Thank you."

Haruhi had barely hung up before she was bombarded with questions and swept up in a whirlwind of activity only the host club could achieve. And in between it all she tried to answer their questions as best she could.

Harry was a man she had met in the park three years ago; his arm had been burnt, was nursing a very intimate part of his anatomy, and claimed to be running from a flame-headed, fire-breathing demon. Assuming he was experiencing some kind of shock induced hallucination she had taken him home, patched up his arm and gave him some tea while he called someone to come pick him up. During the wait they had gotten along very well, they had exchanged contact details and properly introduced themselves before two red-headed twins had come to pick him up. They had kept in touch, and Harry was, she later found out, the company president of many different companies including, Augery Innovation, Chimera Industries, Black's Finances and Marauder Productions.

The Host Club traded glances, these companies were giants in the business world; all their companies did a lot of business with one or more of them. For all of them to be owned by one person meant that this Harry, a virtual unknown to them, was exceedingly powerful, it was amazing that he had managed to slip under their collective noses.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes, Kyouya sempai?"

"What did he want in return for this?" The host club were understandably worried. This was a huge debt to repay to an incredibly powerful man, not a measly 8million yen.

"Harry-san said that when I graduate he will become one of my clients"

"I don't see how this is you paying him back, it seems that he is a very influential man. This will probably boost your career as well"

"Kyouya sempai"

"Yes?"

"Imagine Tamaki sempai, with the twins' sense of humour with acquaintances who are as sharp and resourceful as you sempai. But because of his love of C4 he is restricted from a number of countries. My job is to make sure he has at least ten countries that he can visit when I am his lawyer"

"Ah."

"Yes, I know"

"Was it worth it?"

Haruhi looked over to Tamaki who was picking up a phone call from his mother.

"Yes, yes it was"


End file.
